Black Dragon Soul - FS(16),Brd(1),BG(3),RDD(10)
Description Bard 1 / Favored Soul 16/ Blackguard 3/ Red Dragon Disciple 10 This build is a powerful self buffing build. Its advantages are many: *Dark Blessing gives high Saves *Epic Divine Might gives powerful damage bonuses *Divine Power gives the highest BAB possible (for a limited time though the spell can be Extended) *Never Underpowered can be played from level 1 to 30 *Plenty of casts for self buffs and party buffs *Free weapon feats based off Deity Choice *Very Flexible all of the high level feats (Epic CHR, Epic STR) can be swapped out for different feats with very little impact on the build's performance. Disadvantages: *Self Buffing is time consuming and annoying *Offensive casting is useless (Or should be, see notes at the bottom) *Not as much raw power as some two weapon fighting builds *Most non-human races suffer an XP penalty *A few dispel magics can put you in a bind (ironically it was usually my companions throwing up a Wall of Dispel right in front of me that caused my only problems in the game Tholapsyx in the OC nearly killed me because of one such incident the only 'near death' experience I've had with this character) Character Creation Notes Currently NWN 2 is bugged so Favored Soul casts using his CHR instead of his WIS for attack spell DC so for now you can put the occasional offensive spell in this build and have it be useful BUT this no doubt will be sorted in a patch so stick with Self and Party buffs for this build. STR can be reduced to 13 and other stats buffed based on preference or Role-Playing choices. Divine Power is a must have spell. Make sure to pick it up as soon as it comes available on spell level 4. Battle Tide is useful and at higher levels lasts a decent amount of time. Most other spells should be fairly obvious to you anything that boosts AC, Attack Power, or gives resistance is good. Anything that does damage isn't the focus of this build. You get Energy Resistance at certain Favored Soul levels (5,10,15) take any but Fire. You gain fire immunity through Red Dragon Disciple. You gain Heavy Armor Proficiency through the first Black Guard Level. Don't be tempted to take it earlier. Have a care with your skill points they'll be scant until you get the +2 Int from Red Dragon Disciple level 8. Or move STR down a little and buff INT to start. Inspire courage is under the Bard tab. Remember to re-activate it after a cut scene it automatically turns off. Without any magic items or buffs the character looks like this: AC: 19 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +30/+25/+20/+15/+6 Damage: 2-12 +14 Pretty unimpressive eh? But using self buffs ONLY +Enhanced Power Attack you get this AC: 25 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +50/+45/+40/+35/+30/+25 Damage: 2-12 +18, +5 Magical, +5 Physical, +1 Slashing, +1 Bludgeoning, +22 Divine Might Looking better? Now with Haste + Elemental Weapon Enchants (put all four on your weapon Greater Magic Weapon already gives you a +5 Enchant) you're doing a max damage of 1372 per round! That's not even including stat boosting items. With +8 CHA and +8 STR items (common as dirt in MotB) that's another 84 damage (28 Physical, 56 Divine). How does 1456 damage sound to you? And with the huge attack bonus you only very rarely have to turn off Improved Power Attack nearly every hit scores. This is just the raw damage of the build, adding in the all the great resistances, spell mantles, immunities, and other self buffs you make nearly every saving throw and most creatures can't even hit you on less then a natural 20 roll. This character can solo the campaign (both OC and MotB) with few worries. ---- Please Bear with me if the skillpoints are off slightly, Saw this build needed updating and took it upon myself to do so. There was old table before, but never was updated to show for new version. Everything but Skills is the same, Just added those to Table. If someone else would like to take it upon themselves to fix the skillpoint distribution would be greatly apreciated. Note:With 8 INT this build gets only 2 skill point each level. 8 RDD gives +2 INT so 1 more skill piont after that. category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Power Builds category:Divine Character builds